Humming and Reflections (2/2)
by bitchy brunette
Summary: More characer death. Lots of it, actually.


A/N: I got this idea from someone's comment that I should do a follow up on what everyone else thought of Willow's long walk off a short cliff. So here it is. Hope you like!  
  
  
  
-Buffy-  
  
I still feel a little numb. After the funeral yesterday, and crying my eyes out, even though it was hard, I went home and tried to go on as though it was all normal. It did seem a little fake, me still trying to hold up my façade. But I knew that now was not a good time to tell everyone about the real Willow Rosenberg. How I hated her. I knew she was after my boyfriend. I thought she should've been happy that Angel and I decided to wait for each other. But I knew she wanted him, even before she 'accidentally' left her diary at my house a couple weeks before my 17th birthday. I read it, and I know it was wrong, but no one knew what it said! She practically cursed me for having everything she ever wanted. She went on and on about how she and Angel were meant for each other. And other crap about how I didn't deserve him, and how it wasn't going to work out. I could hardly believe it. The girl I'd befriended out of pity, the one I only pretended to like for so long actually pretending to like me. The irony and unfairness of the entire thing nearly made me laugh. But I decided that since she had been playing along for so long, I would do the same. I went on from then, faking the entire friendship. The hardest part was not screaming every time she'd left a room, and it was just me and maybe Xander, to not scream out how annoying the little bitch was and how I wished she would just leave me alone. But now she's dead. I can't say I'm happy, because I don't want to make fun of the dead girl, my supposed best-friend, so I'm going to just act like I've moved on. After I clean out her stuff, and burn that damn diary. Besides, she killed herself. It had nothing to do with me. Right?   
  
-Xander-  
  
I cried. In public. It was humiliating, maybe, but Willow deserved it. She was a great girl. Well, she was a good friend. Even after she started dating that weirdo, Oz. And after she went out with Tara, and never even let me watch I still liked her. I mean, I'm a good guy, right? Why should I give up something that I worked for so long to keep up? Being Willow's friend was not very easy. I was the only one that knew how much she hated Buffy. It was really hard to keep from Sunnydale's favorite Slayer, but I managed. And now Willow's dead, and it's because of that fake blonde bitch, Buffy Summers. I knew she jumped because of her. I just wish Willow could've told me that she wasn't handling the Angel thing well. I thought I gave her good advice, telling her that they were meant for each other, and she should have some fun, and the entire thing would be forgotten. But that is a guy's remedy for things, and girls aren't as easy to lighten up. I know this. My best friend is dead. Thanks to Bleach-head and Dead-boy. Yeah. Thanks, guys.  
  
-Spike-  
  
I don't think Buffy really liked Willow. I could've, maybe liked the red haired little witch. Seeing as how the pair only pretended to get along. I hate Buffy, and so did Willow. I think we could've made a beautiful pair. Dead's dead, though, and I need a drink...  
  
-Angel-  
  
Buffy told me about Willow about a week after the funeral. I don't think I could ever understand anyone who values their own life, their own soul so cheaply. Willow was a good person, and I respected her for that. I was a listener when she needed to have someone there that's all. I liked her well enough. It's sad that she felt no way out of her situation but death. I hope she goes to a better place.   
  
-Willow-   
  
After I faked my own death, I feel so much lighter. I'm reading the paper now, back in Sunnydale. It really is nice herem without Buffy. Oh, I almost forgot. The paper.   
  
College Student, found dead  
Young Buffy Summers was found murdered in her dorm room shortly before noon on Saturday. The cause of death was blunt trauma to the cranium. Police believe that an intruder, someone who knew the girl, was let into the house by the victim, grabbed her from behind, and slammed her forehead into the metal frame of the bed. The police are looking for clues as to who the intruder might be, and are still questioning Ms. Summer's roommate and other students who were in the dorm at the time. Summer's finacee, whose name remains undisclosed, is offering a huge reward to anyone who has information that could help the case. If you have info, call the city police.  
  
Buff got what was coming to her. Xander called me today. He told me Angel is devastated. I don't care, though. Buffy deserved to die. It was only fair that it was by my hand.   
  
Willow never saw Angel come into her house, carrying the handgun. At around 12:37, Willow Rosenberg died, bleeding from gunshot wounds in her upper body. That morning, Angel saw the sunrise for the first time, it seemed. It was too bad he wasn't around long enough to really enjoy it. The wind blew the dust from Buffy's tombstone, where Angel had sat; down onto the single white rose the vampire had left her.   
A weeping willow tree's branches blew idly in the wind. A bird sang, and the wind almost seemed to speak. A single tear dripped from Xander Harris' cheek as he watched the scene. He'd called Willow only an hour earlier. She didn't answer. When Xander got to the graveyard, he saw Angel turn to dust. He cried for Willow. And walked away.   



End file.
